


Nap Time: Ginny and Luna

by pygmy_puffy



Series: Soft Moments [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/F, Fanart, Flowers, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: While out collecting ingredients for delicate potions, Ginny and Luna take a little nap in the late summer breeze.





	Nap Time: Ginny and Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com), [twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/pygmy_puffy)and [ko-fi ](https://www.ko-fi.com/pygmypuffy) I love to interact with you on these platforms and am always so grateful for your donations!


End file.
